


2:00am

by SilverDragon00



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Guns, Heavy Angst, It's really short, Suicide Attempt, i wrote this in like 10 mins cuz i needed an outlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to sleep<br/>But it's two in the morning<br/>I've stolen your gun<br/>And all I want is to see you</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:00am

It would be easy. Painless. She knows it would be. She was trained well enough to know exactly where to aim so she wouldn’t feel a single thing. It sucked that she knew that, really, but it was part of the job. A shitty one it was, too. 

Who would notice, honestly, if she was to die?

Maybe  _ he  _ would, but he’d go on living - if you could call him alive in the first place - and get over her. She wasn’t that important. Her parents wouldn’t notice, they barely even noticed the difference between her and her reflection. They were having another child anyways. Would Tanith miss her? Maybe for a little while. But Tanith had Ghastly now.

If she shot herself and came back as a ghost, that would kinda suck. She was doing this to get away from him, from the world, from the job. What if fate was against her and she was bound to stick? At least she could leave, fly away, and no one would be there to stop her. Not even  _ him _ . No responsibility. She took his gun and he didn’t notice. Or did he? If he did, he obviously didn’t care, he was smart enough to know why she would want it.

She made up her mind and raised the gun, wiping a hand across her tear-stained cheeks. Who would find her body, in the middle of a field on a hill looking over the town? Probably him. He would know where to find her no matter what. A sob escaped from her lips, but she straightened her back proudly and smiled a bit, giving the town one last look over before closing her eyes. 

It hurt too much to stay any longer. She pulled back the hammer on the gun and pressed it to her temple, then took a deep breath, letting it out slow, feeling all her worries slip out with the last breath - suddenly feeling weightless. She wrapped a finger slowly around the trigger.

A cold gloved hand gently slid around her own, carefully pulling the gun away from her head, pressing the safety back into place and pulling it from her grasp.

She lost control. 

Gross sobs broke free from her chest and she covered her face, because  _ why did she have to hurt? _ Cold arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her tightly, letting her cry.

“You’re late,” she spoke between sobs, sinking to her knees. He sunk down with her, his legs on either side of her, still holding her to his chest.

“But I’m here,” he answered.

A broken laugh escaped as she tried to wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. “You cut it kind of close, don’t you think?”

“So did you.”

His voice was calm and soothing, just like always. She was right, and he knew where to find her, he always would.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“You already knew.”

He didn’t say anything, just kept holding her for a while, then, “I thought you’d confide in me before doing something like this.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, her crying had calmed, fat tears leaking from her eyes silently now.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said. A gloved hand combed through her hair and she wished it was a real one, though it wouldn’t be his own.

They were quiet for a while, and she fought the urge to turn to him and look for an expression that wasn’t and would never be there. Her emotions were so easy to read, displayed out in the open and it wasn’t fair because she never knew what he was thinking in return.

“Be here sooner next time,” she whispered.

“I won’t let there be a next time.”

She smiled softly, her head resting back against his bony shoulder. “Okay. I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's two in the morning and you're all I can think about.


End file.
